


1X06 The Pleasantville Strangler

by Killbothtwins



Series: Big Wolf on Campus Episode Tags [6]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 The Pleasantville Strangler, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbothtwins/pseuds/Killbothtwins





	1X06 The Pleasantville Strangler

The dark has started to further creep in by the time Tommy finishes dropping a still disoriented and probably concussed Stacy off at her house. When he returns to the hearse, he finds Merton has fallen asleep in the passenger seat. His mouth is half open and his face is smooshed against the window, which makes Tommy grin.

The jock slides into the front seat, starting up his friend's car as quietly as he can. Still, Merton startles awake anyways, one hand flying towards his mouth and the other towards his hair for whatever reason.

“Tired?”  
Tommy teases, even as he pulls away from Stacy’s house, where he can see lights slowly flickering to life.

Merton blinks at him in a hazy, just woke up kind of way.  
“Yeah. At least the homicidal ghost had the decency to go on a rampage on a non school night, amiright?”

There's an awkward silence.

“Hey, you want some chicken?”  
Tommy asks.

“Yeah, I could eat.”

* * *

In line at the Hungry Bucket, Tommy taps his fingers on the steering wheel in a rhythm.

“Hey, man.”  
Merton says.  
“Sorry I tried to strangle you to death and all.”

Tommy stops tapping.  
“It's okay. You were possessed and stuff, which is a pretty good excuse, as far as those go.”

“Yeah, I guess.”  
Merton says just as they pull up to the speaker.

Tommy leans his head half out the window, appreciating Merton’s admirable restraint in not making any dog jokes.  
“Yeah, can I have three buckets of chicken and a large fry?”  
He requests of the man on the other side of the crackly speaker.

Merton looks at him reproachfully.

If Tommy were wolfed out, he's sure his ears would be pressed down flat.  
“Make that two buckets and a medium fry, please.”  
He amends. Merton looks pleased with himself.

The man in the speaker gives them their total and they inch forward a few feet.

In the lull, Tommy looks over at Merton.  
“Hey, I'm sorry that I almost got you killed by the angry ghost guy.”

“Nah, it's cool.”  
Says Merton.  
“What are friends for?”

They grin broadly at each other, recognizing the absurdity of the situation.

Once handed their chicken, they pull to the side of the road to start devouring their meals.

Merton immediately goes for the fries, while Tommy's fangs slip as he bites into a particularly tough piece of chicken.

He grins at Merton, fangs and all.   
“Yeah, you're right. What _are_ friends for?”


End file.
